


Requests!

by ThatOneWeirdWriter



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Breakups, Children, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prison, Time Travel, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter
Summary: Requests for MCYT oneshots are open again. More information in this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003278
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	Requests!

Requests are open! I will be accepting requests for oneshots from y'all!

**Here are some rules though:**

1) I will not be doing any from of smut 

2) I will not be doing anything related to suicide or thoughts of such (example: OD, ED, etc.)

3) The ships tag are the only ships I will do as of now

4) If I do not like a request I will delete your comment (it's easier for me)

5) DO NOT hate on other people's requests 

6) If you are rude to me or anyone else in the comments I will delete your comments and not take requests from you 

**Other important things:**

1) If you are upset/confused why your request was deleted feel free to contact me on \discord --> **Maple#4707**

2) If you see a request that you want to see as well please thread that comment with your own ideas/wants for it

3) I also am busy with school and writing other things so if your request wasn't deleted but hasn't been written please understand that I am busy with other things

4) If you have more than one idea feel free to put them all in the comments but no more than 3, it is stressful to have more than three 

5) If you want a series of oneshots in the same universe please tell me, I would be happy to write more for certain stories

6) If you have another fandom you would like to seem I would love to check it out and see if I like the fandom

That's all I have to say, now.. Requests are open


End file.
